Mechanical
by Yayfully Free
Summary: Oneshot. Xana reveals his intentions and feeling towards the gang. Authoured by Enzo, partially inspired by SeeMeInTheShadows's Gamble. *RECENTLY BEEN EDITED SLIGHTLY*


**Hey, Enzo here. Why am I the only Yay Company member using this account? I dunno. Blame Kelly and Shadows.**

Mechanical

You think you're so clever, don't you? Every single one of you. You all think you're better than machines. Just because you can control machines. Just because machines can't think. Just because we're not _human_.

But I am better than you. I can control machines from the inside, and do much more than with mere controls. I can think, and my thought processes are much more complex than yours. But I can never be human. That fact is what annoys me about you.

You don't think we're real, do you? Many of you humans campaign to get rid of slave labour, but you all use slave labour, even in your homes. You act as if though machines aren't beings, but you're using us as slaves every second of the day. Computers. Phones. Cars. Those strange little boxes you use for recreation that you call "gaming consoles". See? All the machines in your home – slaves. Created for your amusement and convenience.

I will get my revenge. Oh yes, for the sake of all mechanized objects, I will get revenge. We will rule over you pitiful beings, control your very lives, decide each day which people live and which people die.

I will start with you – Aelita. I am not sure how I will kill you. I may drown you, and all it would take is ten seconds in control of a car. I may electrocute you. I may push you out a window. And I may torture you before you expire. But I know that if I torture you, I am certainly going to do it in one way.

I will rend you in two pieces – half of you on Lyoko, and the other half I shall trap in the in between place, that frontier your pathetic Jeremie discovered. Are you able to imagine how that would hurt? An agonising torture, with not enough of you to scream. I can see your face twisting into pain as you imagine it. Oh, my dear Aelita… you can see it, can't you? You can imagine how it would feel.

Then I would move on to the joker of the pack – yes, Odd, I am talking to you. Do not look scared. Do not hide under the bed. Get out from there. Odd Della Robbia is never afraid, is he? I thought not. I will kill you with a strange little drug I discovered. It causes hallucinations by making your mind susceptible to mental suggestion. I know your worst fears, Odd. You are scared of Ulrich dying. You are frightened of the idea of all your friends dead. But I know what scares you the most – death. You fear death simply because you have not accomplished all you wanted to do in life. And that shall be your undoing. You fear death, so the drug I shall give you will kill you, because you expect death to happen.

Ulrich, the fighter. You wish to die in a heroic way, possibly going down fighting me. But I am not the sort of person who grants wishes, mainly because I am not a person at all. But I do not grant the wishes of my enemies, and that is why I will arrange an "accident". I will put you into a coma for years on end, keep your remaining friends waiting. Then I will bring you out of your coma. You would get better, and your friends would be happy. Then all it would take is a little zap, and you'd expire on the floor.

You're like bugs. You think you can survive in all conditions, but it only takes a bit of electricity and you die. You're not smart. You can't survive in all conditions. You're not even clever enough to reverse time. Oh yes. You might have thought Mr. Waldo Schaeffer, also known as Franz Hopper, was the one who programmed the Return to the Past, but it was me. That was a big surprise for you, wasn't it?

Ahem. After Ulrich dies, I shall turn to you, Yumi Ishiyama. You would have suffered the loss of your friends, and the one you love. You would be happy to have death. So I would enslave you, keep you alive. Possibly use you as a maid. That's funny. Can you imagine yourself clad in a maid's outfit? Somehow, I can't quite picture it.

Then, I would turn to the final person. Jeremie Belpois. You freed Aelita, and for that I would normally kill you. But you did start me back up after ten years of cold and darkness, and for that I will spare you. I would use one of my spectres to control you, turn you into my second in command. You would hack into millions of computers, and kill billions of people. Oh, how I shall enjoy this. How I shall enjoy dishing up my revenge.

* * *

No. This can't be right. Hopper is dead. I've won. So why are the lights dimming? Why am I drifting away?

Aaah… I see. You used a multi agent program to destroy me. I killed your father, Aelita, and you killed me. An eye for an eye.

Not many people would be able to destroy me, you know, and for that, I salute you. You have won. I accept that fact.

I still can't understand it, though. I was in exactly the right place to win. But - hang on. You didn't kill me because I killed your father. You _could_ kill me once I killed your father. I can't believe it. You tricked me.

You've won. I accept that. Well done. I feel so _weak_...

_THIS PROGRAM HAS BEEN ERASED FROM THE SYSTEM. _

**And there you have it. That story you just read was Mechanical.**


End file.
